


It's all part of the plan

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, do(n't) care, robbie is oblivious, sportacus is tired, the kids can be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: Robbies plans usually don't work out. He wanted peace and quiet. He got an unexpected case of feelings.





	It's all part of the plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiceyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiceyhot/gifts).



> For spiceyhot, thanks for your kind words dear.  
> Not beta-ed, english not my first language.

There's an Elf on his picknick-blanket. 

To be more accurate, there is an Elf wrapped up in his picknick-blanket, sound asleep, a hand holding his. 

The brats are making a cake for him. There is to be some party. Where he is expected. 

All that noise, and... cheeriness. 

And all he had wanted was some peace and quiet.

\------

He had worked through the night, only emerging from his glorious inventing haze in the early hours of the morning. Hungry, far too awake. A rotten state of being.

A quick glance through his periscope showed him the fading lights of the stars, the first hint of dawn and the town blessedly empty.

He'd grabbed his emergency picknick-basket _(yes, you never knew when you speedily had to leave for some leisure)_ and found himself a nice grassy spot where he'd laid out his blanket and pillows. 

Enjoying the peace and quiet of a very very late night _(early dawn sounded distressingly...healthy)_ he'd no sooner decided that a generous piece of chocolate cake would be the perfect accompaniment for this blessed tranquility or he heard... footsteps?

His heartbeat sped up as he craned his neck to look for whoever would turn up, no sane person for sure, not at this time of night, day, whatever.  
Robbie knew he was the only villain in town but his blessing of brilliant vivid imagination became pretty much a curse when the shadows started to distort around him. 

The sound of slightly dragging steps came closer, and there around the bend ... Sportanuts? 

No sane person indeed but, him... walking?! Or more like, dragging his feet??!

The Elf looked exhausted, doggedly staggering forward, eyes fixed on the road.  
He was quite dirty; dark stains on his uniform and what looked to be ...soot on his cheek?

Robbie waited for a moment, seeing whether there'd be any flips or jumps but no, just a determined look on the hero his face as he sluggishly moved on. 

Robbie was wondering if he should call out: catching the blue menace unawares for once would be nice. But then the oddly graceless Elf tripped, barely keeping upright and, swaying as he stood and shook his head as if to clear it.

Ok, that was it, the only way that annoying Elf was going to fall, was by Robbies design,"Sportakook!"

The Elf jerked, head whipping around and blue eyes wide, "Robbie?"

Robbie gestured at the empty spot next to him, "You're spoiling my view, sit down."

The Elf looked at him uncomprehending and Robbie groused, "Get over here, I wont have you falling over and ruining my scenery. " 

Sportacus stared at the tempting soft blanket and then glanced over his shoulder at his airship in the distance. His gaze drawn back to the fluffy pillows, warring emotions clear on his expressive face and impatiently Robbie urged again, "Come here, sit down and zip it."

As an afterthought he added, "And you're not getting any cake." 

Sportacus smiled faintly, warmth in his tired eyes as he came over, "Good-morning Robbie."

He sounded bone-tired and slumped _(yes, slumped, that wasn't worrying in the least)_ down next to Robbie. 

Robbie caught a whiff of smoke off him and got a clearer look at that were most definitely singe-marks, "Where was the fire?" 

"How..." Sportacus trailed of as he looked down at himself, "Oh, of course. Over at Barley's farm. My crystal alerted me yesterday evening. Everyone got out safely." 

He yawned widely and his shoulders slumped, "The horses broke free, it took me all night to get them corralled. What time is it? Is there still time to sleep?"

Robbie snorted, "You're asking me? There's always time to sleep."

He ignored Sportacus' pointed look at the dark shadows under his eyes, "You can sleep here, you look ready to keel over. I won't have you climb the ladder to that flying deathtrap and fall as you faint halfway. Lay down, close your eyes, be quiet." 

"That's very nice of you Robbie."

"You're still talking. Here use this pillow, it's okay for me to destroy it afterwards."

Sportacus gave him the sweetest of smiles and laid down, sighing contently as he curled on his side. 

Finally paying attention to his delicious chocolate cake instead of the sugar-averse hero next to him, Robbie watched the purple light of dawn.

For two minutes.

Then he gave in and sneaked a peek at the Elf next to him. Who was sound asleep already, lips slightly parted as he breathed deep and evenly.

Robbie noted the goosebumps on his strong bare arms and, after reassuring himself that it was the only way to prevent the fool from falling sick _(for which Robbie would be blamed somehow)_ he pulled the picknick-blanket around the hero. It also covered that obnoxious blue uniform, so there was that. 

Logic had prevailed once more.

\---------

It was oddly mesmerizing to see the jumping menace still for once.

Almost helplessly Robbie stared at the sharp cheekbones, even more accentuated by that ridiculous moustache. 

The few soft curls that had escaped from under that stupid hat. 

The hint of a smile, even in sleep, on that unattractive... 

No.

No, Robbie might be a villain, but even he wasn't that much of a liar. 

There was no denying that Sportacus was a handsome man. Elf. Whatever.

Robbie knew about handsome faces, he saw one in the mirror every day after all. 

And yet, he had never noticed how good-looking the hero was. 

He supposed that all that flipping around had made Sportacus too much of a blur usually.

An energetic, invincible do-gooder of a blur.

Not so invincible now. 

And yet, in the vulnerability of sleep, he was stronger than ever. Because he'd placed his trust in Robbie. Trusted Robbie to keep him safe while he rested.

Robbie, who could not even protect himself from harm _(and oh, how he tried)_.

\-------

Tiredly Robbie rubbed his eyes: as always, his plan had run away from him. Watching over the same blasted Elf he'd been building traps for all night.

Robbie took another bite of his cake as he pondered that the whole situation actually counted as win. 

There was no flipping. No dancing. No propaganda about the benefits of sportscandy. 

Blessed peace and quiet as the Elf miraculously slept and was still for once.

"I win!" he whispered gleefully to the prone form next to him. 

It was quite tragic that there was no one around to witness it.

He heard a sound close by and... oh no. Not them.

He hadn't really meant by that last thought that he wanted someone to come by.

The silence had been a reward in itself.

Silence that now was roughly disrupted by the gaggle of kids that approached.

"Robbie Rotten!"

He grudgingly resigned himself to the loudly voiced questions that were likely to follow but... 

"Is Sportacus sleeping?!" the pink one, at a surprisingly quiet volume. Who knew. There had to be a way he could use that knowledge in the future. Anyway...

"Yes. So go away."

Of course it didn't work.

"Why is he sleeping?!! Did you do something to..mphmphmph!" The sticky kid had't mastered his indoor-voice, let alone the art of whispering. 

The yellow one was quite adept at muffling the loud accusations, though, by the looks of it, he was regretting ever putting his hand over the little kids mouth. 

With a look of dismay he wiped his hands on a spotless handkerchief, which quickly turned grubby, while he snootily asked: "Did you in any way harm, maim, impair or sabotage my...our Sportacus?"

"Today? No? He's just sleeping. He was up all night," Robbie couldn't help but sound indignant. Those kids were old enough to know that he only ever schemed against their hero while in disguise. There were standards you know. Slightly-above-average heroes deserved proper plots to run them out of town.

He glared at the brats as they muttered amongst them. They gathered around the orange-haired kid who seemed to show them something on a small screen. The approving looks in his direction were rather unnerving.

With a cheery smile the pink kid whispered, "Thank you for taking care of him Robbie! I knew you secretly were a big softy." 

She even dared to give him two thumbs up.

Now that was just plain offensive.

"I'm nót a softy!!" Robbie vehemently denied that particular slander, instantly clapping a hand over his mouth and sending a guilty look at the still sleeping Elf next to him.

"Yeah right, whatever Robbie!" How could the pig-tailed hooligan sound that disparaging at such a soft tone of voice?!

"He's asleep during the day! He's being lazy!" he whispered back furiously. 

\-------

"You know,"Robbie continued in a honeyed tone after a short silent stand-off, "You should follow his example. As long as you all stay out of trouble he can rest. You do want him to feel better don't you?"

A chorus of reluctant agreements with a discordant of "But we just woke up, we can't go to sleep again already!"

"Then just... I don't know, go do something indoors. Be lazy. Eat cake. Make sure you keep the mayor occupied."

"We could prepare a picknick!" Stephanie _(yes, he knew their names, he was growing too tired to waste energy on that particular denial)_ whispered excited, "So when Sportacus wakes we'll have a healthy breakfast for him! And...and... we can ask Uncle Milford to help make the lemonade! He can't cause any real trouble doing that! And we can ask Bessie to bake a cake! Oh, Bessie's cakes are the best Robbie! You'll come, won't you?!"

At this point he'd agree to anything that will make the kids leave faster. 

All that youthful energy, it was draining to be even close to it. 

A picknick with one of Bessie Busybody's wonderful cakes sounded like a small prize to pay for some hours of soothing solitude. _(Well, sort of solitude. Sportacus had thusfar proved to be a surprisingly heavy sleeper)_

"Yes, yes, just go away. Bye bye now!"

\-----

He watched them leave, quite surprised that his idea had worked for once. 

A nap, he decided, he deserved a nap after that trial. He stretched languorously and laid down, head on the pillow he'd withheld from Sportacus earlier.

A hand landing on his knee had him bolt upright.

"Thank you Robbie, " the hero mumbled, one bleary eye open. 

Suspiciously Robbie stared at the Elf, "Were you awake the whole time?"

"Most of it yes. Ziggy is rather loud."

"But...but... you can't lie!" Robbie exclaimed. How could the hero have fooled them all?!

"I did not lie. I just didn't say anything," there was a hint of mirth in Sportacus voice.

"Potato, tomato. You pretended to be asleep," Robbie thought the whole experience over and some admiration crept in his tone, "That was actually quite sneaky of you. I should have thought of that." 

He laid back down and after a few heartbeats turned on his side, facing the sleepy Elf whose stunning blue eyes once again started to drift shut. 

But awake enough to give Robbie a sweet sweet smile, weariness making his charming accent even more pronounced,"Thank you Robbie. For taking care of me."

A strong hand found his, fingers twining together, their clasped hands resting in the small space between them.

Robbie watched as his breath evened out, a smile lingering on that attractive face. 

Yes, once again his plans had run away from him. This was not the peace and quiet he had sought in the early hours of dawn.

This was better. 

Sweeter.

Warmer.

Unplanned.

But exactly what he'd wanted.


End file.
